


Hail ...

by SiReb_TStrei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiReb_TStrei/pseuds/SiReb_TStrei
Summary: Nine years ago the world ended, and the long fought war against HYDRA was decided. Those remnants of a past earth still remember, they recall the death of their loved ones, the freedom they once enjoyed, and how their lives were stolen from them and enslaved. And so the fire begins to burn anew. A revolution is rising.OrThe Tony and Bucky-centric,  young avengers au, in a dystopian HYDRA world that nobody asked for.





	Hail ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, 'cept maybe the idea/plot, other than that no ownership!

Everyone on earth remembers where they were that day. Even the children and the elders. How could they not? It was the day the war ended. 

Finally after seventy years of fighting, in shadows and in light, in the streets and on blood streaked battlegrounds, finally after countless deaths, the war was over. People woke, started breakfast, looked at the news, their normal routine. On the front page of every newspaper, on the screen of every phone, tablet, computer, and television was the picture of the proud banner. And two little words.

Hail HYDRA.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Natasha Romanoff glanced at her companion. He stared at the television in front of them with a scowl. His country, the United States, had finally fallen to the reach and power of HYDRA. Russia, her country, had already fallen and her father had forced her to flee. She had come here praying for a better life, a fresh start, and had used all of her disciplines simply to survive. Not quite what she had imagined in her head.

Natasha had met Clint, her companion, when he ran from a circus she attended in hopes of finding something to do or someone to con. They made a deal to help one another, an arrangement of sorts though they were strangers. Strangers even three months later. She did not know how the boy would react and was curious. She watched as he closed his eyes, frown deepening before his face went slack and blank and he turned to her.

"Better keep training, the both of us. If ever a resistance starts up, I want to be one of the first ones signed up," he finally spoke, grinning slightly. She nodded her acceptance. Natasha may not have finished her training as a Black Widow, but that didn't mean she couldn't kick some HYDRA ass. Together the two children set off looking for another place to hole up for the night and plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bruce Banner sat in his living room, his mother's arms around him as they watched the laptop on the coffee table. Bruce read the article stating the new rule of HYDRA, which he understood, the loss of freedom and such. He understood the words, but he didn't understand what that truly meant for him and his country. His mother, however, kept tightening her hold on him as she finished reading. He looked up at her and frowned at the paleness of her face, making the large bruises there stand out even more. She looked terrified, more so than he'd ever seen her before.

"Mom?" She seemed to slowly come out of her mind and looked down at Bruce unseeing.

"We're . . . we're just gonna go on a little trip. Go pack your things. One bag only." Bruce did as she said, despite seeing that something was clearly wrong. Still, she was his mother and it wouldn't do to disobey her. He quickly grabbed his few clothes, and even fewer books, before heading back to the dingy living room holding his stuffed dinosaur tight.

"Should I go wake Dad?" He asked when his mom breezed through the room with her own bag. She froze near the kitchen counter before answering,

"No, no. He's not coming with us," her voice shook slightly, but when she turned around her eyes were bright with determination. 

Bruce turned and watched as his dad came yelling from the trailer chasing after the car. They soon pulled away and his mom sighed softly. Bruce turned back to watch the open road in front of them wondering where they could be going.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

James Buchanan Barnes held his sobbing mother as tight as he could. The word had arrived and everything they fought for was wasted. HYDRA won. His dad had fought and died. But HYDRA won. Steve, poor Stevie, was orphaned. And still, HYDRA won. He closed his eyes, his shoulder wet and warm from his mothers tears and buried face.

When he opened his eyes he saw Steve sitting at the kitchen table catatonic. The newspaper, the harbinger of terrible news, sat limply in front of him. Slowly the boy's eyes turned to James's own.

"What's gonna happen now Buck?" He asked. James wished he had an answer for his friend, but in all honesty, he couldn't find one in him. The US had been one of the few countries remaining free from HYDRA's control. Who knew if China and Vietnam were still free or not. They were the only nations left free from the monster.

"I don't know. I don't know," Bucky murmured telling the truth. He bit his lip at the sudden rage inside him.

"But I tell you what Steve," he said slowly lowering his shaking mother to a seat, "we're gonna make damn well sure it isn't easy for them to rule us. We'll fight back, and one day we're gonna be free again. I promise." And James believed that too. One day he'd make sure HYDRA was dead, even if he had to cut and burn every single head himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tony Stark watched his father throw a crystal glass of scotch at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and Howard let out a guttural scream.

"How could this happen?! Was everything we did not enough?!" The elder Stark bellowed, hitting the wall for good measure. Tony slowly stood and left the room as fast as he dared. He did not want his father's rage focused on him. He turned and went to his room as quickly as possible to start calling his friends. He needed to know Rhodey, Peps, and Happy were okay.

He pulled out his phone, desperately trying to call or text any of them. Luck was not on his side, as per usual. The phone had no signal, he tossed it away cursing the contraption. At least he knew Jarvis, Ana, and his mother were fine. Even if they wouldn't be for long.

He wondered how things would play out. Would HYDRA seek his father out for his genius and money? Would there be resistance? Or would HYDRA stay in complete control for the rest of his lifetime? Were the US's allies, China and Vietnam, still kicking? Or had they succumbed to the monster as well? Not knowing was what irritated him the most.

Whatever happened in the future, Tony thought, he would make sure that HYDRA would have to fight to keep its control. He smiled deviously as his mind flooded with possibilities and blueprints for weapons that would make even the devil weep in fear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yes, it would be very hard indeed to forget where one was that day in Midgard history. Heimdall watched as events began to unfold and prepared to describe these happenings to his king. The future was a tumultuous and uncertain thing. As he turned his gaze towards the palace, Heimdall believed there would always be room for hope. His vision was filled with the golden and emerald glows of his princes. Yes, there would always be hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to explain the ages. I mostly did ages by first getting a base age or grade (US schooling system). This base was 5th grade in elementary school. Then I did ages based on the characters relative smartness. Like Bruce is a genius so whilst he's in 5th grade he's younger than most everybody. Anyway here are the ages of this first part:
> 
> Steve-11  
> Bucky-11  
> Clint-10  
> Natasha-9  
> Bruce-7 (5th Grade)  
> Tony-7 (5th Grade)  
> Rhodey-10  
> Pepper-6 (but still in 2nd grade)  
> Thor-? (note he is Aesir so he may be an adult to us but still a kid in Asgard, also I have no clue what constitutes ages in Asgard vs earth, so ... )
> 
> This story is going to be updated so slowly, sorry. Each chapter is relatively long and I've only got a skeleton plot, if you will. I know what I want to happen and when, but the fleshy bits like in between scenes, and subplots, etc. ... not so thought out.  
> Anyway, hopefully I'll get it done someday, until then, ta-ta!


End file.
